1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical notation output technology, particularly to a color-based music output system and a method thereof, which can output an easy-to-read colored musical notation.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the middle ages through the renaissance, classical and romantic periods to modem times, the musical notation has gone through many evolutions, including the neumatic notation, the diastematic notation (the four-line staff), the klavarskribo notation, the graphic notation, the five-line staff, the numbered musical notation, and new musical notations. At present, the five-line staff and the numbered musical notation are widely used by people. The five-line staff is normally used in classical music performance and formal musical instructions. The numbered musical notation is usually used in popular music. The numbered music notation uses numbers to represent pitches and thus is easier to read than the five-line staff However, the two traditional musical notations still have their shortcomings. For example, the two traditional musical notations are only black-and-white and unable to fully exploit the color perception of human beings.
Nowadays, there have been musical notations using colors and forms to notate musical elements. However, they are regarded as insufficient of innovation because they are not systematically designed according to chromatics.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a color-based music output system able to output an easy-to-read colored musical notation and a method thereof to overcome the abovementioned problems.